The advent of modern computer systems has been greatly beneficial to the graphic art and desktop publishing industries. Through the use of computer technology, graphic artists, illustrators and plain "hackers" alike are now able to easily create designs, figures and symbols that once would have been considered impossible. One area that remains to be developed, however, is that of color selection and blending. Currently, most computer systems employ a rather simplistic method for choosing and blending colors. With such systems, there is typically either a certain palette of colors from which to choose from, or a very basic method for selecting and altering colors. Some of the more advanced graphics applications allow a user to draw two shapes on the screen, wherein each shape is assigned a different color. These shapes can then be "melded" together to produce a color blend. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to isolate one of the intermediate colors for later use. Manual methods for calculating blends, on the other hand, are very laborious and require much knowledge of geometry and mathematics, therefore making them undesirable.